1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gun racks. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for carrying a gun or a bow on the rear rack of an all terrain vehicle (ATV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters and sportsman often look for secluded locations from which to stalk their prey. This often involves a short journey. To ease the trip there and back, hopefully with game from the day's efforts, a vehicle is used. However, because of the terrain and close quarters, small all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are commonly used instead of full sized trucks. The trade off for this maneuverability is storage space. A typical ATV has a rear storage rack, and nothing more. The hunter is left to hold his gun or bow on his lap, or otherwise tie it to the rear rack of the ATV. This leads to the dangerous situation of having the gun point horizontally, where in the event of accidental discharge grave consequences could result.
To avoid these consequences, it is necessary to point the barrel of the gun toward the ground, as any young sportsman is taught. This however is difficult when trying to steer an ATV through fallen branches, rocks, and streams. It is therefore necessary to have a device that will hold a gun in a safe position while simultaneously freeing the hunter to drive the ATV. The problems multiply if the hunter is carrying two guns, making it nearly impossibly to hold the two through the bumps and turns. A solution for this problem is also needed, as well as to address concerns of carrying bows during appropriate hunting seasons.
Apparatus for carrying a bow or long gun on vehicles have been the subject of previous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,333, which issued to Boston on Jan. 21, 1997, discloses a rack for carrying a bow or long gun on an all-terrain vehicle. A clamping arrangement engages the limbs of the bow and cradles for holding a gun. The apparatus also has support arms for holding and supporting a hunting seat or tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,273, which issued to Allen on Apr. 10, 1990, discloses a bow and gun holder for off-road vehicles. A pair of brackets for attaching to the handle bars of an ATV or motorcycle include a spring biased clamp for accommodating a bow or gun.
Other devices for mounting long guns to vehicles include U-shaped brackets for holding the barrel end of the gun and a locking device supporting the butt or stock of the gun. Examples of these devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,491 (vehicle mounted gun rack) which issued to Townsend et al. on Dec. 31, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,032 (gun holder for vehicles) which issued to Ramsdell on Sep. 6, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,093 (manually operated vehicle mounted gun lock) which issued to Pinkerton et al. on Oct. 23, 1973.
Other devices designed to make guns easier and safer to use have also been the subject of earlier patents, but are less related to the present invention. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,188 (gun boot) which issued to Hassenpflug on Dec. 19, 1995 and UK Patent document 2,17,994 A (gun security system) published Aug. 20,1986.
Despite previous efforts, there is still a need for a simple, inexpensive, compact device capable of mounting a bow or a gun in a safe position on an ATV.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a gun boot bracket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.